1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to nonvolatile memory devices and, more particularly, to anti-fuse nonvolatile memory devices employing lateral bipolar junction transistors as selection transistors.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices retain their stored data even when their power supply is interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may include read only memory (ROM) devices, one-time programmable (OTP) memory devices and rewritable memory devices. Recently, nonvolatile memory devices have been realized by using advanced semiconductor memory techniques, for example, a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) compatible process.
The OTP memory devices may be categorized as either fuse type OTP memory devices or anti-fuse type OTP memory devices. Each memory cell included in the fuse type OTP memory devices may provide a short circuit before it is programmed and an open circuit after it is programmed. In contrast, each memory cell included in the anti-fuse type OTP memory devices may provide an open circuit before it is programmed and a short circuit after it is programmed. In consideration of characteristics of the MOS transistors, the CMOS processes may be suitable for fabrication of the anti-fuse type OTP memory devices.